


Flight

by Local_Lover_Boy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 8x24 Greys Anatomy Spoiler, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Death, F/F, F/M, Greys anatomy au, Plane Crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Lover_Boy/pseuds/Local_Lover_Boy
Summary: In which the Greys Anatomy plane crash is an AU.Kara is Meredith GreyLena is Derek ShepardMon-El is JerryFelicity is Arizona RobbinsSara is Lexie GreyAva is Mark SloanWinn is Christina YangOliver is Callie Torres





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR 8x24 OF GREYS
> 
> I was watching Greys and had this horrible idea. I’m sorry.
> 
> I was going to have Alex as Lexie, but I can’t see Chyler die twice.

Life can change, just like that. Never expect good, don’t ride on things that are good because it changes instantly. We all should know that by now.

Surgeons. They were surgeons. The most qualified people to save someone from the situation they were about to enter. The most highly trained surgeons in Star city. 

And just like that, their engine cut and they were going down. They were screaming and they were going down. Sara was gripping Ava for dear life because she didn’t want to lose her. She can’t lose her, she’s lost everyone. 

Just like that, the world is black. 

Pain. 

Pain is the first thing she feels. Screaming is the first thing she hears. Winn’s face is the first thing she sees.

“Kara!” He calls out. Kara squints slightly and glances around. Winn’s arm is twisted out of place, she notices.

“Winn? What- where- What?” She asked, wincing as she tried to stand up. She glances at the piece of metal, and pulls it out with a grunt. She wraps the material next to her around it.

“How- How long was I out?” She asked.

“I don’t know, I, uh, I lost my shoe.” He was looking around as he held his arm. 

“Where’s Lena? And Sara?” She asked as she stands. Winn looks around some more.

“I don’t know, I can’t find my shoe.” He repeated. He watched as Kara stumbled around.

“What happened?” She asked, searching for Lena and Sara from where she stood.

“The plane. It- it crashed. We were in a plane crash.”

They stood in silence for a moment, the only sound was the screaming coming from Felicity.

“SHUT UP. SHUT UP, SHUT UP!” Winn yelled at her, causing her screams to turn into silent sobs. Felicity lay almost under the plane, unable to feel her left thigh and down. 

“Winn, we have to find Lena and Sara.” Kara said, searching around a little bit. Winn sighed, looking down.

“I don’t have a shoe, Kara.” He looked exhausted as he held his arm.

“LENA! SARA!” Kara called out, hearing a loud banging from across the forest.

“Kara, Kara do you hear that?” Winn asked, placing a finger to her lips as Ava stood to join them. 

“No? No? Winn have you- seen Lena? I don’t think she went for help, she would’ve sent a message by now! Oh god Winn she’s dead! Lena is dead. Sara is dead, Winn!” Kara cried, tears finally rushing down her bloody face.

“Kara, I’m going to need you to shut up.” Winn advised as Ava joined them. They eventually found the source of the noise, and the first one to take action was Ava.

“Sara!” She exclaimed, running towards the wreckage. Winn and Kara followed soon after, going into shock when they saw the small girls position.

“Sara, oh god.” Ava started, looking around. “We have to help her!” She cried, turning to the people behind her. Winn sighed, he knew there was no hope. “Lance, we are going to get you out of here. Okay?” Ava asked, a stray tear falling down her face.

“O-o-k-kay.” Sara shakily breathed. Shortness of breath. Not a good sign. Winn sighed as Ava turned to them.

“Pop it back in.” He said, looking to his arm.

Crack.

He screamed out a string of curses before taking in a sharp breath. Kara, Winn, and Ava all tried to lift the wreckage off her even a bit, and Sara tried to use her only available arm. 

“Shit!” Ava cussed, slamming her arms into the plane. “Lance, tell us what’s going on.”

“My-my legs and pelvis-are com-completely Cr-crushed. I can-can’t feel my other a-arm so I’m not sure-not sure it’s even-even there and- My chest feels like it’s going to explode, so it’s p-prob-probably a mass-massive hemothorax.” Her breathes grew shorter, and Ava smiled grew more paranoid.

“We gotta get oxygen from the plane.” She insisted, turning to Winn. Winn knew. “Fluids, fluids she needs fluids too.” Winn gave her a look and sighed. “Go-go get them. Why- why aren’t you moving!” She shouted. 

“He...he knows.” Sara spoke, blood dripping from her mouth. “It won’t work.” 

“No. Stop. Sara Lance you are going to be fine.” Ava’s voice broke as she held back tears. Winn looked at Sara for a moment before nodding.

“I’m gonna be right back.”

xXxXx

When Lena awoke her vision was hazy and she could’ve swore she heard someone calling her name. She tried to moved her right hand since she couldn’t feel it, and once she did her eyes widened. 

“Shit.” She muttered, looking at the bloody hand. She looked around and found a rock sitting next to her. She tried to pull her hand out out the wing of the plane, only feeling pain when she did so. 

She did the only logical thing. She smashed the rock against her hand to slide it out, practically destroying it in the process.

“Kara?” She called out shakily, besting rustling from around her. Sure enough, her wife was running towards her.

“Lena, oh god I- you’re okay.” She smiled, pulling Lena into a hug. Lena had her hand wrapped while they discussed what was going on. Lena followed her back to the main wreckage where Felicity sat, laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Mike, the pilot, called down to her.

“I uh, I’m married to an orthopedic surgeon and I’m staring at my bone it-it’s not funny. I think I’m just in shock.” Felicity said, her laughing switching between laughing and crying.

“Well, uh- Felicity, I can’t- I can’t feel my legs.” He called. She stopped laughing.

“Yeah, I knew that was bad.”

xXxXx

“Ava?”

“Winn is gonna be back any minute.”

“Ava?”

“He’s going to be back and we’re gonna get you stabilized. You’re going to be fine,”

“Ava? Ava I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying, Sara!” Ava herself was starting to lose hope. She wasn’t telling Sara she wasn’t dying. She was telling herself Sara wasn’t dying. 

“Please-Please tell Kara she’s a good friend and I-I wouldn’t be here without her and I love her. Tell-tell my dad he’s my biggest inspiration and that,”

“You’re not dying. You hear me? You’re not dying today, Sara. I love you.”

“You don’t have to say it because I said it.” Sara sighed, referencing to the plane. She had told her for the first time right before they went down.

“Sara, I mean it. I love you. I have always been in love with you. I will always love you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Which is why you can’t die today.” Ava nodded. Her hope was growing as they talked.

“Hold my hand.”

“I’m not holding your hand.”

“Hold my damn hand, Ava.”

“I’m not holding your hand, because you’re not dying.” Ava protested as Sara made a sharp contortion of her face.

“Sara?” Ava asked as she finally grabbed her hand. “Sara?” She asked again. Sara’s eyes flickered shut as she breathes something of an ‘I love you.’

“I love you. I love you I love you. I-I love you, Sara Lance.” Ava cried, bringing Sara’s hand to her forehead as Winn came back.

“Ava,” he breathed. Kara came up behind him and screamed. She ran towards Sara, tears rushing down her face.

xXxXx

By the time the sun went down, they had moved Felicity with them. They all huddled around a fire, Kara snuggled into Winn and Lena for warmth, Felicity looking at a picture of Oliver, and Ava sitting next to the once lively body of Sara.

Eventually they all fell asleep, except for Winn, who stared into the sky for any sign of hope. He squinted and gasped, and began slapping Kara and yelling violently. 

“Kara! Get up! Helicopter!” He yelled, waving his hand in the air. The helicopter seemed to notice, and landed somewhere near them. They loaded onto it, and one of the people on the helicopter helped bring Ava, who had completely shut down with the death of Sara. They promised to send someone after Sara.

xXxXx

Felicity lost her leg. Kara and Lena recovered fully. Ava was in a coma, with a wish to die if she didn’t wake up soon. Winn moved to National City, rarely visiting because of his fear of planes and all things that go in the air.

That was it.

With a breath, the words ‘it’s okay if I die. Sara’s waiting for me.’ escaped Ava’s mouth. 

That was it.

They were all able to attend their funerals. Lovers that went down. Together. Ride or die. Alex, Kara’s sister, and her wife, Maggie, were able to attend the funerals, silently thankful that it wasn’t Kara’s funeral they were attending.

The years they spend as surgical residents will be the best and worst of their lives. They will be pushed to their breaking point. This is the starting line. This is their arena. How well they play, that's up to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry


End file.
